Daddy's Shock
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Jack goes after The Wisconsin Ghost and Danny Phantom. What does he find. His son.


Daddy's Shock:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did.

Note: This has nothing to do with "I Try" meaning Maddie doesn't know about Danny's powers.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The specter speeder flew into action. Jack was driving the speeder quickly after the Wisconsin ghost and Danny Phantom. The Wisconsin ghost seemed to have Danny Phantom hostage and flying quickly. Jack saw the two on the Fenton Finder and chased after them. As Jack was chasing after them Vlad kept a close eye on him.

"Your father thinks he can keep up with us? Ha! What an idiot." Vlad scoffed as he kept a good hold on Danny. Danny shook his head.

"Well, where do you think I got it from?" He said. Vlad gave him an electric shock and he shut up.

Jack was still on their tail until they reached a dead end. Instead of Vlad phasing him and Danny through the wall, he stopped and turned around to Jack, who came out Fenton Bazooka in hand.

"Oh my, it's Jack Fenton. Oh someone save us." Vlad said sarcastically.

"Jack-its still cool-get outta here! He's not like other ghosts! He's really evil."

"Quiet ghost kid. I know what I'm doing." Jack said pointing the gun at the two Halfas.

"Really? Do you know how to stop this?" Vlad asked splitting himself and Danny into four. Jack looked shocked, so did Danny."

"How did you do that?" All four Dannys asked. The four Vlads laughed.

"A little bit of Practice. So Jack Fenton, how do you stop that?" The Vlads asked. Jack started to sweat. He didn't have his wife's aim and the ability to outsmart the opponent like Jazz. What would Danny do? He looked in the ghost boy's eyes which weren't staring at him, they were staring at the Specter Speeder. He looked at the speeder and suddenly figured it out. Threw the gun at one Vlad and ran to the speeder. He activated the guns and pressed all four shooting buttons. He could take two birds with one stone. He watched as Vlad laughed and Danny gasp. Then Vlad saw the four different shots come at them and three of their copies vanished leaving the real pair to get the blast of ectoplasm. Vlad dropped Danny who ran over to Jack and stood in front of him. "_Now's the time_," Danny thought. He took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Vlad was knocked back toward the wall. Danny stopped his attack and quickly suppressed a flicker of satisfaction the startled look on Plasmius' face.

"Where did you learn that young Daniel?" He asked.

"By accident." Was all he said and he got ready for another attack by his ghostly wail. Vlad put a shield up and grabbed Danny with an Ectoplasmic rope.

"Ahh." Danny said colliding with Vlad. He caught Danny and glared hard at him. Danny was panting from all the energy it took to unleash his ghostly wail. Vlad started to laugh at him.

"Ha! You don't even know how to control that power! This is great, I can take you out right now." He then stopped and saw Jack come out of the speeder. Then an evil smirk came on Vlad's face. "Or I can escape and not lose my cover." He electrocuted Danny, who screamed bloody murder, and threw him at Jack who caught him. Vlad disappeared while Jack held the almost fainted Danny. Danny tried to stay awake, for if he fainted he would go back to his human mode and his secret would be exposed. Danny's exhaustion finally took over and he fainted. Jack saw the ghost boy faint and two rings appeared around his waist and they traveled up the boy. After about a half a minute Jack gasped. Instead of looking at a black and white jumpsuit, he was staring at jeans and a white t-shirt. Instead of looking at the snowy white hair of Danny Phantom he was looking at jet black hair. The darkened skin of the ghost changed to a pale sickly color. And if his eyes were open Jack would've seen a bright green change to a unique icy blue. The person lying in Jack's lap was no longer the notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom. Instead, Jack was looking at his only son, Danny Fenton. Jack started shaking his head, telling himself it wasn't true. He kept closing his eyes and opening them to see if they were tricking him and that he would be looking at the ghost boy instead of his baby boy. When it was made apparent that it was all real, which took about ten minutes of shaking his head and constant blinking, he carried his son, the ghost boy, to the specter speeder and lied him in the front seat. Jack started the speeder and started to drive home.

Danny woke up to the ceiling of the specter speeder. His head was throbbing loudly. He groaned and put his hand to his head. Instead of seeing his gloved hand, he saw skin. He looked down and saw he was in his human form. He sighed sadly and looked over at his dad, who was driving the specter speeder. He decided to go back to sleep until Jack's voice stopped him.

"So that was the price of getting the Fenton Portal working, isn't it?" He asked. Danny looked at the ground.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you want to tell me and your mother?" He asked. Danny started to shake and tears sprang from his eyes. Jack looked over at his son and saw him shaking. He stopped the speeder and pulled Danny over to him. Danny stiffed at the embrace. He then leaned into the rubbery HAZMAT suit and cried. Jack patted his back and let him shed his tears. Then Danny finished and whispered.

"I was afraid that when you caught me you would do experiments on me."

"Danny, your mother and I love you, no matter what. Ghost or not, you're still a Fenton and our son." He smiled at his father and leaned into his embraced. Then Danny started to tell Jack about his powers and the things about ghosts Jack didn't know.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP


End file.
